Diablo - Quest For Freedom
by Doh
Summary: An amazon leads her way through the acts, nearly getting killed. Not a bad read, first fic on Fan Fiction too. Title is a little korny, but be nice. please R/R


Diablo – Quest For Freedom  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blizzard owns Diablo and related things. So HA! I did not steal this, I am borrowing it. Have fun!  
  
Author's Note: the entire text in italics is Astrion thinking to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 – Act 2 Radament  
  
  
  
It was I who slain Andariel. It was I, the Amazon Astrion who save the Rogues from that foul demon; back to the burning pits of Hell that spawned her in the first place. What a nightmare!  
  
Warriv's Caravan that took me to Lut Gholien wasn't very plesent either; going through the desert and all with very little water. It took weeks to get to Lut Gholien. We were very lucky to find an Oasis that filled our water bottles. Good thing we had enough food.  
  
Alas! We arrived in Lut Gholien, weary enough to fall flat on our faces. Thanks to the humble Lord of Lut Gholien, Jerhyn, he gave us a bed and a little bite. This is where I left the caravan and wandered around town for a while. I noticed a lowly woman outside the bar. I talked to her.  
  
"Hello, I'm new around here. I'm Astrion. Who might you be?" I asked.  
  
"I am Atma, the owner of this bar," she replied. "I don't expect this of you, but if you could, it would be most appreciated. There is an evil in the sewers below the city. The monster that was said to be a myth killed my husband. Radament he is called. Please, kill this foul creature. I am sure that the rest of the town would appreciate it too." She walked back into that bar.  
  
So that was it. I walked over to the docks and found a staircase. It led to a shaft that had a ladder in it. I climbed down the ladder, watching for scorpions and spiders. I hate spiders. I shuddered.  
  
I jumped off the ladder from the 4 rung up. I landed like a cat on shag carpet. I drew my bow from off my back and loaded an arrow onto it.  
  
iBe careful down here Ast. This is unexplored area down here/i.  
  
I walked down the dark, dungeon like, hallway, and took a right at the next turn. Skeletons! I pulled back the bowstring and let my Cliffkiller do its job. Psss was the sound the arrow made, as it left the bow and flew right into the skeleton on the left. It collapsed to the floor.  
  
I had already drawn and shot another arrow from the leather pouch on my back; before the other arrow had even took out the skeleton on the left. It went like this until all seven other skeletons had collapsed to the floor.  
  
iPhew, that was close./i  
  
I carried on in that fashion killing at things that seemed to be jumping out from behind the shadows. Finally I came to the stairway leading to the second level of sewers.  
  
iOnly two more left to go: this level, then the third. /i  
  
I noticed that I didn't have very many arrows left. I decided to use a Town Portal. I opened the scroll and read the words, "Anun canir sabmel."  
  
The scroll disappeared from my hands, and abruptly a small blue hole in the air beside me grew to the size of five feet high and 2 feet wide. I stepped through it, back in Lut Gholien.  
  
I walked up to street past Atma and walk up to Fara, the blacksmith in Lut Gholien.  
  
"I am Fara. I know much about the Ancient Religions. You can come to me if you need healing of any sort, and wish to buy weapons. I also repair them," Fara said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Astrion. Would you have any arrows to sell me?"  
  
"Yes I do. 96 gold please," Fara said. I handed her 96 gold and she gave me a pack of 350 arrows.  
  
I walked back to the portal and stepped through: back into the sewers. I walked on for hours shooting at skeletons and Marauders. Finally, I came to the third level stair.  
  
The third level smelled even worse; much worse. It was the smell of poison, embalming fluid, and corpses all mixed together.  
  
I walked on. After about twenty minutes I came to a chamber filled with skeletons and skeletal mages, even marauders were there. I used Multiple Shot to shoot with 10 arrows at one time. Almost all of the monsters perished. I shot again, and the rest perished.  
  
About a minute after, one skeleton raised from the ground and then another. I figured Radament must near. I searched a little through the next chamber to my right and found nothing. I went back to the vast hall and took a left into the other chamber. Sure enough there was Radament.  
  
"Anun canir sabmel," I yelled, grabbing a Scroll of Town Portal from my belt. A blue portal formed at my right.  
  
I used Multiple Shot again, wiping out half the room. I shot again, and got almost everyone except the one that ducked and ran towards me with its saber drawn out, ready to slash. I panicked and just shot wildly into the air in front of me. All of them missed. The skeleton slashed my right bow armor just below the shoulder. The pain! It started to bleed.  
  
I took out a javelin and used my left arm to keep stabbing at the skeleton until it was dead. Now it was time for Radament. I took out my bow again and despite my pain I kept shooting arrows at Radament's face. He hit me with his claw a couple of times, cutting me in different places. He then used poison which stung my cuts when it touched. It was a flaming pain; I could hardly use my arms.  
  
I grabbed my javelin and ran back a bit. I started to throw the javelins from a safe distance. The pain still burned in my arm. After a long while, and about fifty javelins, Radament collapsed to the floor of the sewer.  
  
iDie hard, that bastard is. /i  
  
I ran over and picked up his goodies that he dropped.  
  
iA Book of Skill…hmm…that might be useful. Any good bows? Nope. /i  
  
I moseyed over to a gold chest that was over by the east wall of the chamber with the pain in my body excruciating. I opened the chest. Treasures and riches overfilled the chest. A Scroll was buried among the riches.  
  
iI'm rich. Anything that isn't good is good for selling. /i  
  
I started stuffing the gold into my pockets. I put all my findings in my pack that would fit. I held onto the Scroll I found. With it walked back to the Portal and stepped through, back into Lut Gholien.  
  
I came up to Atma.  
  
"They say the taste of vengeance is bittersweet. But I for one like it," Atma said. "I thank you for doing that, and as a reward, I shall ask all of the trades folk to lower their wares."  
  
"Thanks, but I got to go. My body feels like it is melting," I said walking away. I turned towards Fara and collapsed at her feet.  
  
Thirty minutes later I awoke in a bed in Jerhyn's palace.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare there, Astrion," that was Deckard Cain's voice. "Thanks to Fara's healing you are still alive."  
  
"Cain, I have something for you…"  
  
  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeee! End of the first chapter. Please R/R. Thanks 


End file.
